Total Drama Island Z
by The Anime King Kaleb
Summary: What happens when you have 28 campers, 6 of them are originally from the Krew, 6 of them gain new powers and Ezekiel gets eliminated first. You get Total Drama Island Z! Follow the season as relationships, alliances, and enmies are made, all the while a crazy dictator with too much power named Chris and another one named AKK (Hey!) drive along the story. Who will win the 100,000?
1. Meet The Campers

AKK : Adaruto is my name for Adolescent Gohan, because I'm using Teen Gohan later in the series as Gohan

Kaleb : and Mirai is Future Trunks

Kaylee : Tsua is GT Goten

Amai : AKK doesn't own Total Drama Island nor Dragon Ball Z. He only owns Kaleb, Kaylee, and Amai.

Tsua : AKK also has a lot of terms most people might not know about but just bear with him. A Namuhian is basically a human, but it's a term in one of his other stories.

Courtney : AKK will be skipping over some things that everyone should know if they watched the original series of both shows. So I suggest making sure you rewatch the ANIME for DBZ and the cartoon for TDI if you forget somethings.

DJ : You could've just said me.

Amai : I know (^-^)

Bridgette : AKK apologizes if it seems as though he doesn't like any of the characters or if it seems like some characters are really OOC, which a lot of them will be, but do note.

Gwen : This is a story about what would happen if DBZ and the Krew, which AKK also owns, met Total Drama Island.

AKK : Okay everyone, get into places for the story. Welcome everyone to Total Drama Island Z. This is the first of many TD crossovers. Now we go to Chris

Chris : Welcome to Total Drama Island. I would explain some stuff but you should already know if you are a fan of TD. So here's the contestants. First, we have Beth.

\- Beth rides in on a yacht. She steps onto the dock. She runs up to Chris and hugs him. -

Beth : Hi, Chris! It's so incredulous to be able to meet you. You seem shorter in real life though.

Chris : Uhm, Thanks? Anyway next we have DJ!

DJ : - Gets off his yacht and walks to Chris. - What's up man.

Chris : Nothing much man.

DJ :Hey Chris are you sure you have the right place. Where's the hot tub?

Chris : We have the right place. Good ole Camp Wawanakwa!

DJ : Looked better in the application.

Chris : Next we have Kaleb.

Kaleb : - Looks around - Hello, Chris! Where's the video game room?

Chris : Don't have one

Kaleb : I signed up for this, oh well, Chi-Chi asked me to compete for the money so I'll just make the best of it.

Chris : and we have his younger sister, Kaylee.

Kaylee : Hi everyone. My name is Kaylee. I like ice cream. You all probably know me and Kaleb from the Krew. I'm so excited to be here.

Kaleb : Yo, sis, calm down.

Kaylee : Sorry Kaleb, I'm just so excited!

Chris : Gwen is next.

Gwen : I didn't sign up for this! - Gern says while looking at the dump in front of her. -

Chris : Actually you did. -Chris holds up a contract - Just read the contract

\- Green rips the contract in half. -

Chris : The great thing about lawyers is that they make lots of copies. - Chris holds up 10 more copies of her contract. Gwen go stands by Kaleb and Kaylee. -

Kaleb : Just make the most of it.

Gwen : Whatever.

Chris : Next is the Geoffster.

\- A yacht comes up. Geoff walls up to Chris. -

Geoff : Chris! What's up man?

Chris : Nothing much man.

Geoff : Alright, that's cool man

Chris : No problem man.

Gwen : If they say man one more time, I think I'm going to hurl.

Kaleb : Here you go, Gwen. - He hands her a bucket -

Geoff : Okay see you man.

\- Gwen throws up in the bucket. When done she puts it on the end of the dock farthest from Chris. -

Chris : Next is Lindsay.

Lindsay : Yay, I'm here. - stops in front of Chris - You seem so familiar. Who are you?

Chris : I'm Chris McClean. - Lindsay has a blank look. - The host of the show?

Lindsay : No, I still don't know you.

Kaleb : The person whose soul purpose is to make our stay here way worse than it could've been.

Lindsay : Oh well make sure you get my good side.

Chris : - shakes his head- Next we have Adaruto Gohan.

Adaruto : - Looks around - Isn't there suppose to be a library.

Chris : In the application, yes. In real life, no,nope,none.

Adaruto : - pouts a little - Oh well.

Kaylee : Hey Adaruto!

Kaleb : Hey, Adaruto.

DJ : Do you two already know him?

Kaleb : Yeah, we're his neighbors. He's also in the Krew, one of the most prominent members as well. And lastly, he's my best friend.

Beth : Wow! That's so cool.

Geoff : That means another person to party with.

Chris : Next we have Heather.

\- Heather walks without saying a single word. Beth runs up to her-

Beth : Hi! It looks like we're your friends for the next 8 weeks.

\- Heather looks at the group gathered so far. She lingers over Kaleb, Kaylee, and Adaruto. -

Heather : At least everyone doesn't look like a total nerd.

Kaleb : - whispers to Gwen - If only she knew that we're probably way smarter than we look.

Gwen : - whispers back - How smart are you guys?

Kaleb : Kaylee's IQ is 557, Adaruto's is 658, and mine is 657. We have 3 more friends also playing. Tsua's is 476, Mirai's is 587, and Amai's is 656.

DJ : - whispers to them - If all of you are nerds, how did you build up the muscle?

Kaylee : - whispers to them - We are also martial artist masters. Most of us have been training since we were 4. And can I tell you guys a secret. You can't tell anybody

\- Gwen and DJ nod and says they promise. -

Kaylee : None of us are 100% human. Me and Kaleb are Saiyan Namuhian hybrids. And Kaleb is also a kaioshin.

Adaruto :- whispers to the group - Me, Tsua, and Mirai are human Saiyan hybrids.

Kaleb : and Amai is fully Saiyan.

Gwen : Saiyans! I thought those were just legends.

DJ : So aliens actually exist!

Kaleb : Yep. We are the good guys though. If we were acting how true Saiyan do then the entire universe would be destroyed before you could say your name.

Chris : Okay Duncan, your parole officer warned me about you not liking surprises and said to give him a call if you try anything so you can go back to juvy.

Duncan : - walks by Heather - Hey, Gorgeous. - walks by Kaylee - Hello even more gorgeous.

Chris : Next we have Tsua Goten

Tsua : Hi everyone. - frowns a little - Where's the 5 Star Cafeteria?

Chris : We gave a -1 star cafeteria.

Tsua : At least there's you guys - Tsua says to Kaleb, Kaylee, and Adaruto. -

Kaleb : Hey dude!

Kaylee : Hi ya!

Adaruto : Hey bro!

Gwen : So this is Tsua

DJ : Nice to meet ya.

Tsua : Same for you to. Did Amai get here yet?

Kaylee : No she didn't just wait for your girlfriend patiently.

\- Tsua blushes. DJ, Gwen, Kaleb, and Adaruto laughs. -

Chris : Next we have Tyler.

\- Tyler is seen water skiing. he then hits a rock. He is thrown into the pile of luggage. One of the briefcases landed in the water. The water splahed into the bucket of puke and the puke splahed onto Heather.

Heather : Ugh, this is so gross!

\- Gwen and Kaleb try to stop laughing at what they were indirectly the cause of. -

Chris : - laughs -

Harold - sighs -

Chris : Harold!

Harold : So the competition is on a crummy summer camp and not a big stage.

Chris : Yep!

Harold : Awesome for my skills.

Chris : Next we have Trent.

Trent : Hey, Chris, I remember seeing you on the figure skating show.

Chris : I knew I totally nailed it.

Beth : I seen that. One of the couples dropped their partner on their head but they won immunity that week.

Harold : I want to be dropped on my head.

Duncan : That can be arranged.

\- Trent goes and stands by Gwen. He smiles at her then looks away. When he looked away Gwen smiled back to him. -

Kaleb : Nice to meet you Trent.

Trent : Same for all of you guys. I bet this is going to be a blast.

Chris : Next we have surfer girl Bridgette.

Bridgette : Hi you guys.

Duncan : What's with the board?

Bridgette : I thought we were going to be on a beach

Chris : We are

\- Bridgette picks up her bags and board. It hits Chris. -

Chris : Ow, that hurt!

Bridgette : Sorry!

\- Bridgette turns around almost hitting Harold and Trent. It did however hit Kaleb. -

Kaleb - Unfazed by being hit by a surfboard - Let me help you with that.

Bridgette : Oh thanks. - She gives Kaleb the surfboard. Kaleb jumps over everyone and put a the surfboard in the luggage pile. Then he jumps back to his group. Bridgette puts the bag down and goes to Kaleb's group. - Thanks Kaleb and that was really cool. How'd you do that.

Kaleb : Years of training and my genes.

Kaylee : But you're wearing khakis.

Trent : He's talking about his DNA. What do you mean in your genes.

Gwen : He's a Namuhian Saiyan Hybrid and also a kai.

DJ : So is Kaylee,except for the kai part.

Kaylee : Yeah, and Adaruto and Tsua and our other friend Mirai are Human Saiyan Hybrids.

Adaruto : and Tsua's girlfriend Amai is a full Saiyan.

Tsua : Speaking of Mirai.

Chris : Now we have Mirai Trunks!

Mirai : - Looks around at the broken down camp. - I've seen worse places than this.

Tsua : Hey Mirai!

Mirai : Hey Tsua, Amai is coming up in a little bit.

Gwen : You've seen places worse than this?

DJ. : How is that possible?

Kaleb : It's a touchy subject for Mirai so when we settle in, we'll tell you.

Chris : Now we have Noah!

Noah : Did you get my list of allergies?

Chris : Someone did. Not me though

Noah : Okay - Stops in front of Duncan - Nice piercings. Did you do them yourself

Duncan : - grabs Noah's lip - Yeah, I did. Do you want one? - He holds up a needle. -

Noah : No thanks, but can I have my lip back? - Duncan let's go of Noah's lip. - Thanks.

Chris : Next is Leshawna.

Leshawna : What's up everyone! You might as well leave cause I came to win.

\- She gives DJ a fist bump and Kaylee a high five. -

Harold : I've never seen a girl like you before.

Leshawna : What type of girl am I then?

Harold : You're big and loud.

Leshawna : What did you just say. Get yo scrawny butt over here.

\- Leshawna charges towards Harold but is held back by Bridgette and DJ. A girl with a orange tube top, an eyepatch, orange hair that is in a giant ponytail with 3 stray strands hanging over her eyepatch-less eye and green pants that belong to part of a gi walks up. She has purple bandage gloves and has a yellow wing helmet.-

Amai : Harold those are things you should never say to a woman.

Chris : This is Amai.

Amai : It's really nice to meet all of you.

Duncan : This is the most gorgeous one here.

Amai : - smirks - I'm taken already.

Duncan : I bet I can beat them in a fight for you. Who's the nerd.

\- Tsua walks up behind Duncan and picks him up over his head -

Tsua : I am. Stay away from my girlfriend.

Duncan : Put me down, Nerd.

\- Tsua throws Duncan into the water. Duncan swims up and gives Tsua a death glare while everyone laughed. -

Leshawna : Amai, thanks for setting Harold straight

Amai : No problem, girl. We girls have to stick together. Not all boys are as sweet as should meet my group of friends.

-Amai take Leshawna to the group with Kaleb and Mirai in it. Pretty soon, Leshawna knows everything that Gwen and Trent knows. While they were explaining, Chris introduced Sadie, Katie, Ezekiel, Cody, Eva, and Owen.

Chris : Now we have Courtney

Courtney : Hi everyone. I'm Courtney

\- Owen, Kaylee, and Amai go to shake her hand. -

Owen : Hi, I'm Owen.

Kaylee : I'm Kaylee.

Amai : I'm Amai.

Courtney : Nice to meet yo - wow

\- Justin rides up on the yacht. All the girls and Owen, except Amai and Kaylee, are swooning over Justin. Justin looks at all the people and his eyes linger over Kaleb, Adaruto, Mirai, and Tsua. -

Justin : It looks as though I'm not the only boy that keeps his appearance up. I can't believe there are people who could rival me in appearances though.

Adaruto : I don't keep my appearance up.

Kaleb : Yeah, we woke up like this

Justin : You mean you don't spend 3 hours every day keeping up your appearance.

Mirai : No, why would we.

Tsua : Every time we train we get back dirty and sweaty anyway so keeping up our hair and skin complexion is too much work.

Justin : - Looking Dejected - I'm not the most perfect one here.

Chris : You never were. Even with them not here, you wouldn't because I'm here. Anyway, our last person is Izzy.

\- Izzy jumps off the boat and hits her head on the dock. Kaleb and Courtney runs to check on her. -

Courtney : Are you okay?

Izzy : That was fun, let's do it again.

Kaleb : I would but I don't really like hitting my head on things. Anyway Courtney, you seem like a nice person. I'm Kaleb.

Courtney : Nice to meet you.

Kaleb : You should meet my friends.

\- Kaleb and Courtney went back to the group. Now Courtney knew the same thing everyone else in the group knew. -

Chris : Okay campers. Go to one side of the dock for the group picture.

\- Everyone goes to the end of the dock. They strike a pose. -

Chris : Okay 1, 2, 3 … Oh wait, I forgot the lens cap.

\- Chris takes the lens cap off -

Chris : Okay 1, 2, 3, … Oh wait, cartridge is full. One second.

Leshawna : Come on man my face is starting to freeze.

Chris : Okay, everyone say Wawanakwa

Everyone else : Wawanakwa

\- The dock started breaking. Kaylee picked up DJ, Kaleb picked up Gwen, Adaruto picked up Bridgette, Tsua picked up Leshawna, Amai picked up Trent, and Mirai picked up Courtney and the people holding other people flew up in the air while holding them, to avoid falling in the water. Everyone else fell in the water while Chris took pictures. -

Chris : Okay, everyone dry off and meet me in the campfire area in ten.

Chris : Okay everyone. welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for 8 weeks. The people around you will be your team, competition, and maybe even friends. The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest will win $100,000.

Kaleb : - whispers to everyone that's in the group - Me, Adaruto, Mirai, Tsua, Amai, and Kaylee aren't even competing to win the money for ourselves. We're competing for Adaruto's and Tsua's mom, Chi - Chi. We ourselves are actually really rich. But she needed the extra money to build the Akademy since she is our adult leader who signs all contracts and stuff.

Courtney : RICH!?

Gwen : Wait, how rich?

Kaleb : I'm the richest person in all universes that I exist.

DJ : Universes?

Kaylee : Yes, there is more than one universe.

Trent : How'd you get so rich?

Tsua : There's a secret society called the Krew. The president is Kaleb. We go around the multiverse, destroying evil. We don't take compensation, but the threats we destroy can destroy at least a solar system and maximum the entire multiverse, so many of the people we save gives us gifts and money and all that stuff. If you want you could join the Krew. We have many ways for you to be able to fight if that's the position you choose.

Gwen : I'll join

Trent : Me too

Courtney : Count me in

Bridgette : Sign me up

DJ : It seems like a cool idea so yeah.

Leshawna : Who'd say no to an offer like that.

Kaleb : I can also train all of you in martial arts if you'd like me too. I have to warn you it is very difficult.

\- The six teens once again agreed. -

Kaylee : Okay, we'll start tomorrow after we get rest. Wake up at 2:00 A.M.

Tsua : So are you a general now Kaylee

Adaruto : He means maam

Mirai : Sir, Yes Sir

Amai : - Laughs -

Kaleb - Chuckles -

Chris : No, girls get one side of each cabin and boys get the other.

Lindsay : Can I get a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest.

Chris : Actually, you are the third prettiest, after Kaylee and Amai tied for first and second, but actually it doesn't work like that.

Katie : I have to live with Sadie or I'll die

Saide : and I'll like break out in hives. It's true!

Gwen : This cannot be happening.

Owen : Oh come on guys, it'll be like a big sleepover.

Tyler : At least you don't have to sleep next to him

\- Duncan is seen giving a deer a noogie -

Tsua : Kaleb, can I have permission to have an enemy. I don't think me and Duncan will get along well.

Kaleb : Knock yourself out.

Chris : Here's the deal! We're going to split you into 2 teams. If I call your name out go stand over there. Gwen. Adaruto. Mirai. Kaylee. Trent. Heather. Cody. Lindsay. Beth. Katie. Owen. Leshawna. Justin. And. Noah. From this moment on you are officially known as the Screaming Gophers.

Owen : Yeah, I'm a gopher.

Katie : Wait, what about Sadie?

Chris : The rest of you over here. Geoff. Bridgette. Amai. Kaleb. Tsua. DJ. Tyler. Sadie. Izzy. Courtney. Ezekiel. Duncan. Eva. And. Harold. MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE.

Sadie : But Katie's a gopher. I have to be a gopher.

Courtney : Sadie, is it, come one, it'll be okay

Sadie : This is so unfair. I miss you katie.

Katie : I miss you too.

Chris : You guys will officially be known as The KIller Bass.

Harold : Awesome. It's just. Amazing

Chris : Okay, get ready for your first challenge. Put your stuff up and then change into your swim suits.

( Screaming Gopher Girls Side )

Heather : Well, isn't this summer campy.

Gwen : That's the point genius

Kaylee : We're at a summer camp. What were you expecting

Heather : - Rolls her eyes - Whatever. Shouldn't you be on the boys side?

Gwen : Yeah, what are you doing over here.

Kaylee : Cody, you can leave peacefully or agressively.

Cody : Hehehe.

Gwen : GET OUT!

\- Cody us seen flying out -

Owen : Good Things there's no girls on our side

\- Trent, Noah, Mirai, and Adaruto looked at Owen. -

Mirai : Awkward Situation. - He and Noah goes inside. -

Owen : I mean I like girls it's just that I'm glad we don't have to sleep with them. No, wrong words. I like girls. I LOVE chicks.- Trent walks inside -

Adaruto : Dude, just stop.

\- Adaruto walked inside followed by a defeated Owen. -

Lindsay : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Leshawna : Dang! White girl can scream!

Lindsay : - Standing on a chair, looking at a roach - What is it. Killit. Kill it.

DJ : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÀAH

Kaylee : DJ, you'd make a great soprano

DJ : Thanks.

\- Everyone except Kaleb, Kaylee, Tsua, Mirai, Adaruto, Amai, and Duncan started screaming, freaking out, or laughing at everyone who was doing the first two things. When the roach got in front of Duncan, he picked up his axe and was about to swing down. -

Roach : Help me.

\- Duncan swung down and was about to hit the roach. Until Kaleb stopped the axe with his index finger. He picked the roach up with a piece of paper and set it outside. -

Duncan : Why'd you do that? I was about to spill its guts.

Kaleb : Even if it is a bug, it hasn't hurt anyone so it doesn't deserve to killed.

Duncan : Whatever

Lindsay : Aw, that is so nice

Bridgette : Yeah, Kaleb is right. It's still a living thing.

Geoff : How'd you stop the axe with your finger?

Gwen : He's been studying martial arts since he was 4.

DJ : Yeah, he probably did some martial arts move super quickly.

Trent : And we didn't see him.

Duncan : He's probably not even human.

Chris : - PA - Okay, everyone go to the 1000 foot cliff.

Tsua : What are we doing there.

DJ : It's probably not going to be very hard.

Chris : We're going to be diving into the circles.

DJ : Oh S**t


	2. Hot Tub Cliff Survival

Gwen : I did not sign up for this.

AKK : Like Chris told you earlier, yes you did.

Kaleb : You could have at least said it nicer AKK.

AKK : She can't do anything to me because I have the best power of all

Kaylee : Really! What power?!

AKK : The power to control any and everything. Also known as the power of the author.

Gwen : Whatever.

AKK : That's it Gwen, go stand in the corner.

Gwen : Bite me.

\- AKK takes out a book and writes down 6 words and a period. Gwen then started walking to a corner. -

Gwen : What's going on?

Kaleb : AKK used his author powers to make you stand in the corner, but anyway akk got his first review on this account so he wants to respond to it.

AKK : JTD3, Thank you for your advice and your review. As for using quotation marks for when someone speaks, I''ll try it out when I start writing the 4th chapter of this story, because I already have the second chapter written and am working on the third right now, but thanks again. Okay, cast time to sing the theme song.

Kaleb : Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind.

Kaylee : You asked me what I wanted to be but I think the answer is plain to see.

Everyone : I wanna be famous.

Amai : I wanna live close to the sun.

Tsua : Well pack your bags cuz I've already won.

Mirai / Adaruto. : Nothing else to prove nothing in my way. I'll get there someday.

DJ / Trent/ Bridgette / Leshawna / Gwen / Courtney : I wanna be famous

Heather : I wanna be

Duncan : I wanna be

Harold / Noah / Beth. / Lindsay : I wanna be famous

Geoff : I wanna be

Tyler : I wanna be

Everyone else : I wanna be famous

\- Everyone whistles the last part. -

AKK : As usual Kaleb, Amai, and Kaylee were perfect. Everyone else however needs extra homework in singing class at the Akademy. Anyway on with the show.

Chris : Your challenge is to survive jumping off the cliff. If you look down you will see 2 circles. The larger one is stocked with man eating sharks. The smaller one is by now probably infested with them but might not be.

Amai : Don't worry guys, shows are suppose to have interns test the challenges to make sure there's no casualties.

\- Chris gets a huge grin planted on his face as he remembered a flashback. -

Chris : Killer Bass! You're up first!

Bridgette : So who's going first?

Amai : I DO! PICK ME PICK ME I WANNA GO!

Bridgette : I guess Amai goes first.

Amai : YAY!

\- Amai jumped off the cliff. She hit the bullseye without even a ripple appearing in the water. She then flies up into the boat. -

Tsua : Me next! - He follows in suit with Amai. Same thing happened. -

Bridgette : Okay that's two down. Who next?

Duncan : Ladies first

Bridgette : Okay, I guess it can't be that bad.

\- Bridgette jumps down followed by Tyler, who hits the buoy, Geoff, Eva, and Duncan, who managed to make no sound at all while falling. DJ was next. -

DJ : Uh uh. I can't do it.

Chris : That'll make you a chicken. Are you sure?

DJ : Yep, I don't do heights.

Chris : - hands him a hat - Okay, the loser way down is that way.

Kaylee : Why is there an escalator on a hill?

Chris : To make walking easier.

\- Next Ezekiel, who hit a cliff, and Harold, who landed on his private area, jumped off. -

Courtney : I am not jumping.

Chris : Are you sure, you could cost your team the challenge.

Kaleb : Courtney, jump on my back and close your eyes

Courtney : That's not going to help.

Kaleb : Trust me it will.

\- Courtney does what she was instructed. Kaleb walks to the cliff and walks through the air without falling. At a steady pace he fell and flew down towards the target. They made it. Next they got to shore. Courtney opened her eyes. -

Courtney : Thanks, Kaleb! It helped a lot.

Kaleb : No problem. You're in the Krew now and I help my followers.

\- Courtney kisses Kaleb's cheek. Kaleb blushes slightly but not very much. He stands in his cool and collected pose like he always does. Amai and Tsua starts singing the Sitting in a Tree song. Just then Sadie and Katie jump down together. -

Courtney : Where is Izzy?

Katie : Me and Izzy traded place so now me and Sadie

Sadie : Are on the same team!

Katie / Sadie : EEEE

Chris : Okay, Screaming Gophers, you're up. IF more of you jump than the other team, I'll even throw in a cart to put your crates on.

Trent : Sweet! So who's up.

Heather : I'm sorry. There's no way I'm doing this.

Beth : Why not?

Heather : Hello! National TV! I'll get my hair wet.

Gwen : You're kidding right?

Lindsay : If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it

Leshawna : Oh she's doing it.

Heather : Says who?

Leshawna : Says me! I'm not losing this challenge because you got yo hair did you spoiled little daddies girl.

Heather : Back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rap star wanna be

Kaylee : Uhm, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to jump off.

\- No one really noticed because they were absorbed into Heather's and Leshawna's argument. -

Leshawna : Mall shopping ponytail wearing teen girl reading pinking at high school prom queen.

\- Total Silence for 3 seconds -

Heather : Well, at least I'm popular.

Adaruto : You guys should calm down!

Leshawna : You're jumping

Heather : Make me!

\- Leshawna picks Heather up and throws her off the cliff. Heather hits the surface of the water.-

Heather : Leshawna, you are so dead.

Leshawna : I threw you into the safe zone didn't I. Let's just hope I can hit it too.

\- Leshawna jumps off. She missed the safe zone and was about to land right into the mouth of one of the sharks. Until Mirai, who jumped off right behind her, caught her in mid air and kicked the shark in the face, saving Leshawna's life. -

Leshawna : Thanks, Mirai. - She blushes because of the way Mirai is holding her.

Mirai : No problem! - He also blushes and quickly puts her down out of bridal position.

Kaylee : Ooh! Kissy Kissy

Tsua : Mirai and Leshawna sitting in a tree

Amai : K. I. S. S. I. N. G.

Mirai / Leshawna : S. H. U. T. Space. U. P.

Heather :Oh No!

(Confessional) Heather : Dating means an alliance. I need more people to join me. But who?

\- Lindsay jumped off, followed by Gwen, Cody, Izzy, and Justin.

Beth : I can't do it. I'm to scared. I'm sorry you guys.

\- While Leshawna, Cody, Mirai, and Gwen were clucking at Beth, Noah jumped off. Then there was three. -

Trent : Okay you guys I'm up. - Trent jumps off -

Adaruto : You got this Owen! - Then Adaruto jumped off -

Chris : Okay, Owen's the last person. If he jumps, I have an announcement to make. If he doesn't then the Killer Bass win the carts.

(Confessional)

DJ : I'm thinking there's no way he'll jump.

(Confessional)

\- Courtney and Kaleb make out. Then they look at the camera. Kaleb uses his powers to short out the camera. -

(Confessional)

Heather : There goes our chance of winning

(Confessional)

\- Mirai and Leshawna make out then stops.-

Mirai : Oh wait let's go somewhere more private

Leshawna : Yeah I feel like were being watched.

(Confessional)

Gwen : I'm standing here thinking if he jumps, he's going to die.

(Present)

Chris : Get a running start man

Owen : I'm going to die now. I'm going to freakin die now.

Izzy : Come on you can do it. Actually no you probably can't. Well you might. Yeah, just jump.

\- Owen takes a deep breath then starts running. Owen jumps off. He lands in the water with the biggest splash ever made by a human. Everyone on the shore except, the Krew, Leshawna, because she was hugging Mirai, and Courtney, who was hugging Kaleb, was thrown off their feet. Everyone stares at Kaleb, Mirai, Adaruto, Amai, Tsua, and Kaylee in disbelief. -

Kaleb : We've been through worse than that.

Kaylee : Yeah, tsunamis are very annoying though and very bad for your hair.

Chris : Okay everyone. Since Owen jumped, we have a tie. Since it's a tie and I'm not as heartless as I'm going to be later in the competition, both teams get 2 carriages each to put some of their crates in. Some crates still have to be moved using your hands though. As you all already know, you're challenge is to build a hot tub.

\- Of the 20 crates the Killer Bass had, they put 5 on each cart and Kaleb carried 4, Tsua carried 4 and Amai carried 2. The Screaming Gophers did the same thing but with Mirai carrying 3, Kaylee carrying 3, and Adaruto carrying 4. Everyone started walking. Pretty soon, everyone started either talking about or singing the theme song. -

Katie : I wanna be. I wanna. Oh dang it. I have to use the bathroom

Sadie : Oh my gosh. Like me too.

Tyler : I third that.

Kaleb : Okay, you guys, make it quick. We don't want to fall behind.

\- Tyler walks to a tree while Katie and Sadie use the bathroom behind a bush. Meanwhile, Courtney slapped herself on the face. -

Kaleb : Courtney, are you okay?

Courtney : No, babe, I think something just bit me.

Kaleb : Let me see.

\- Kaleb sits his crates on the ground. Courtney moves her hand so Kaleb can look at her eye. It's swollen a bright pink. Kaleb frowns slightly. -

Kaleb : Does it hurt?

Courtney : Not really. It's just hard to see.

Kaleb : Don't stress or overwork yourself. I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Courtney : Okay!

\- Kaleb puts the smile back on his face and picks his crates back up. He continues walking. -

Adaruto : Bridgette, are you sure you're okay with pulling the cart.

Bridgette : (strained) Yeah, I got it.

\- Adaruto looks to Bridgette who's pulling the cart with Leshawna. Bridgette looks like she struggling some. -

Adaruto : Let me get it for you.

\- Adaruto tells Mirai to put his crates on the cart while putting his own crates on as well. Then they both take over pulling the cart from Bridgette and Leshawna. -

Adaruto : Is that better?

Bridgette : Yeah, thanks.

\- Bridgette kisses Adaruto on the cheek. Then the 4 people start back walking. -

Tsua : Watch this!

\- Tsua starts juggling the 4 crates he's carrying. Then Duncan walks in front of him and trips him. Tsua fall but catches himself, also catching the crates. Courtney, Amai, and Bridgette shoots a dirty look to Duncan. He just shrugs and laughs.-

Duncan : What a f**king klutz! I don't know what you see in him, Amai.

Amai : (Shoots Back) All the good things you don't have!

Duncan : Whatever

(Confessional)

Duncan : She'll give in to the bad boy side, eventually.

(Confessional)

Amai : What a jerk!

Tsua : I know right.

(Present)

Katie : My butt is so itchy

Sadie : OMG! Mine is too.

Katie : Okay, I just have to scratch

Sadie : OMG! Me too

\- Katie and Sadie start scratching their butts.

Kaleb : When you went to use the bathroom, did you happen to see what plant you squatted over?

Katie : Yeah, they were oval shaped, like a rain drop.

Bridgette : - She holds her hands up almost touching them together. - Were they this far off the ground?

Sadie : yeah, they were. OMG, we are like so itchy.

Courtney : - tries not to laugh - you guys peed on poison sulmac

Katie : on what.

Amai : also known as poison Ivy

\- Katie and Sadie cry out super loudly while rubbing their butts against the sand. -

Chris : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! That's hilarious. By the way, why are all the teams mixed up and helping each other.

Kaleb : We're all just communicating with each other.

Chris : Anyway hurry up to the campsite. Only like 20 more feet.

(20 feet later)

\- Both teams get to work on their hot tubs. Well actually, on the SG, they all are working, but on the KB, only Kaleb, Amai, Tsua, Courtney, DJ, and Bridgette working. Tyler, Katie, and Sadie are lord knows where. Geoff is trying to charm Bridgette, even though she and Adaruto already spent their time in the confessional together. Eva is lifting weights. Duncan is whittling a skull. Harold is recovering from Bridgette accidentally hitting his kiwis. So to say it's a team effort is an understatement, but they managed to pull through. -

Chris : Both hot tubs are rocking so I declare both teams, the winners. You both get to enjoy these hot tubs for the rest of the summer.

\- Everyone starts cheering except those who are to cool for cheering. Owen starts dancing around naked. Then he hugged Lindsay, Heather, and Beth. -

Chris : But

\- Everyone groans at the but -

Chris : both teams are also losers. So anyone on the island can get eliminated today.

\- Everyone groans even more. -

Chris : Go to the mess hall and get some grub. Then go to the cabins until I call everyone to the campfire

AKK : They aren't talking loud. It's just one of those times where two conversations are basically saying the same thing. Search for synchronicity if you are confused about what I mean.

(Mess Hall, KB Table)

Courtney : Who are we going to vote off?

Duncan : I say we vote off Beth.

(Mess Hall, SG Table)

Beth : Why me

Noah : because you're the only one on our team who didn't jump.

(Mess Hall SG Table)

Duncan : and if there's a challenge where we have to lift a truck, DJ would help out a lot more than Beth would.

Ezekiel : If this was a weight lifting challenge, our team would've won, because they have more girls than our team.

\- Apparently, Ezekiel said it to where everyone could hear him. The entire mess hall went quiet. Eva, Bridgette, and Courtney walks over to him. Eva grabs him by the neck. -

Courtney : What's that suppose to mean, homeschool

Bridgette : Yeah, are you implying that guys are stronger than girls.

Ezekiel : Yeah, I am. My dad told me to watch out for the girls because they need protection.

\- Katie and Sadie's faces freeze. -

Tsua : Dude, you messed up.

Eva : - squeezes his neck harder - Do I look like I need your protection?

Ezekiel : Not really.

Geoff : Everyone calm down. At least he doesn't think that guys are way smarter than girls.

Ezekiel : But they are.

\- Everyone sees a red aura around Kaylee and Amai and they are smiling with their eyes closed. Then they both stand up and start walking very slowly to Ezekiel-

Kaylee/Amai : Welcome to your deathbed. Home. School.

Tsua : Ezekiel! RUN AND NEVER LOOK BACK!

\- Tsua, Adaruto, Kaleb, and Mirai hold Kaylee and Amai back before they murder Ezekiel. -

Duncan : I guess we know who's going home tonight.

Chris : Everyone go to the campfire now.

(Camp Fire)

Chris : Okay you all cast your votes. If I call your name, you are safe from elimination. Kaylee, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Gwen, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Trent, Mirai, Adaruto, Owen, Noah, Beth, Amai, Tsua, Bridgette, Tyler, Geoff, Kaleb, Katie, Sadie, Duncan, Harold, and Courtney. Ezekiel, you are in the bottom 2 because you made a sexist comment that almost led to your death. Eva you are in the bottom two because Ezekiel didn't vote for himself. So in an almost unanimous vote, except for Zeke voting for Eva, the loser going home is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

Eva : Chris get on with it. we already know that Ezekiel is going home. Now give me the d**m marshmallow.

Chris : Even though everyone saw it coming, I was trying to build suspense.

\- He throws Eva the marshmallow. -

Chris : Well, Home Slice. You're down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. Any last words.

Ezekiel : I just don't understand what I did wrong.

\- Now almost every girl in the camp gained the aura but none of them had the ominous smile. They all were angry. -

All the Boys : GET ON THE BOAT!

\- All the girls charged towards Ezekiel just as he got on the boat. But he wasn't fast enough. He was beaten like how Frieza killed Krillin. It was a surprise that he didn't die. When the girls were finished, they threw him on the boat. Chef sprayed him with a fire extinguisher and drove away. -

Chris : I'm tired. AKK you can take it from here.

AKK : Will Ezekiel ever figure out what he did wrong? Will Duncan ever stop being a douchebag? Will the campers ever sing something on key? Find out next time on Total Drama Island Z.

Ezekiel : AKK, why did I get beaten to a pulp.

AKK : Because the world doesn't work that way.

Ezekiel : I was right on the boat. Why didn't you let me get away.

AKK : Because everyone likes seeing a good butt kicking. And it's good exercise for the body. Isn't that right ladies?

All the girls : Yeah/ Yeah, it was okay/ it was so fun/ I want to do it again/ KAK, I broke a nail. Can you make a cosmetic shop pop up?

AKK : Lindsay, it's AKK, not KAK.

Lindsay : Okay AKA, but can you.

AKK : No, I'll just use my author powers to make the nail fix back.

\- AKK fixes the nail. -

Lindsay : Thanks KKA!

AKK : Ugh! Whatever! Make sure to check out my profile and to vote in the poll if you have a specific request for which story i start writing. I removed this story since I decided to start it.


End file.
